Re : The Gratest Monster
by Aoi Megane-kun
Summary: [Chapter 3 Update] Benar-benar sampah. Apa sebegitu menyenangkannya membunuhku? / Tunggu ... APA INI? Kenapa ada layar status yang keluar di depan wajahku. / Beliau adalah Overlord sebelumnya. Apapun yang di katakannya adalah perintah bagi saya / Aku telah terlahir kembali ke dunia dalam keadaan sehat ... Sebagai goblin. Warn : Monster!Naru, Strong!Naru, AU, OOC, dll. (New Summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Re : The Greatest Monster**

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh yang ada di dalam cerita ini adalah milik pengarangnya masing-masing. Dan alur untuk cerita ini saya dapat dari Author lama yang telah mengizinkan saya me re-makenya.

Pair : Naruto x ...

Rate : M

Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, and etc.

Warning : EatEverything! Naru, OOC, OC, Strong! Naru, Monster! Naru, RPG Theme!, POV! Naruto, and etc.

Summary :

Naruto adalah pemuda biasa dengan hobi bermain game. Tidak memiliki orang tua dan hanya hidup dengan pamannya, ia terpaksa mati karena alasan yang tidak diketahui. Mendapatkan kesempatan kedua, Naruto lahir ke dunia fantasy. Tapi ...

Chapter 1 : Prolog

* * *

Tiba-tiba semua ingatanku berputar bagai kaset rusak dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa gila. Bahkan jika mungkin, dengan kecepatannya ini aku yakin bisa mengelilingi bumi beberapa kali dalam semenit.

Saat semua kenangan itu berhenti. Hanya pemandangan penuh kepuasan membunuh yang kuterima dari laki-laki yang ku sebut paman itu. Matanya menatap nyalang padaku dengan seringaian lebar. Benar-benar sampah. Apa sebegitu menyenangkannya membunuhku?

Beberapa menit lalu.

Sebelum semua ini dimulai, aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu. Namaku adalah Naruto, Imatshuta Naruto. Aku bukanlah orang yang menonjol menurutku, di umurku yang ke-23 tahun ini. Pekerjaanku hanya bermain game dan membaca berbagai novel fantasy.

Tapi jangan salah sangka. Saat kalian berfikir aku bermain game hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Kalian tidak sepenuhnya salah, juga tidak sepenuhnya benar. Alasanku bermain game adalah untuk kesenangan dan mendapatkan uang.

Eh, memangnya bisa mendapatkan uang dari game? oh tentu saja bisa. Menjual char, item, Ranking, bahkan bertaruh dalam sebuah pertandingan. Jika kalian mau rajin melakukannya, bahkan untuk membeli sebuah kondominium mewah di pulau pribadi bukanlah masalah. Tapi usahakan harus game yang lagi ngetop.

Aku mengetik beberapa registri yang sudah ku unduh tadi sore. Niatku sih hanya membenarkannya, karna ada teman yang meminta bantuan. Tapi siapa yang menyangka, mebenarkan hal yang begini saja membutuhkan waktu beberapa jam.

Pandanganku kemudian teralih pada beberapa monitor di kanan dan kiriku yang menunjukkan beberapa char dalam game berbeda.

"Sip. Eventnya sebentar lagi selesai. Akhirnya bisa tidur."

Aku save registry tersebut kemudian beranjak menuju ke futon di belakang bangku nyamanku.

 **Kriieeettt..**

 **Drap**

 **Drap**

 **Drap**

Pintu terbuka dan ada suara langkah kaki. Biasanya sih paman yang masuk kalau jam segini. Palingan mengantar makan malamku yang sudah ku tunda beberapa jam. Tapi aku mengantuk, bukannya lapar.

"Maaf paman. Aku sangat ingin tidur. Taruh saja makanannya di dapur, besok pasti kumakan."

Biasanya setelah aku mengatakan itu, paman hanya setuju dan keluar dari kamarku. Tapi sekarang ada yang aneh, langkah kakinya semacam agak berat dan saat aku membuka mata.

"Konichiwa Naruto. Kau mati malam ini !"

 **Jleeebb**

"Arrrghhh..."

Aku mengerang kesakitan menyentuh pisau sepanjang 20 cm yang menembus dadaku. Tidak sampai disitu, paman yang selalu menjagaku ini terus terusan menghujaniku dengan tikaman dan tusukan di berbagai tempat vitalku.

Memangnya apa salahku? Aku tidak pernah merepotkanmu. Urusan makanan dan kebutuhan pribadi aku penuhi sendiri, bahkan kadang aku memberikan sebagian uangku hanya agar kau bisa mampir ke tempat para pelacur. Lalu kenapa ... !?

 **Deg!**

Sial. Apa-apaan semua rasa sakit ini. Bahkan untuk mengucapkan sumpah serapah ke pamanku saja tidak bisa ku lakukan. Bangsat!

Dan ada apa dengan kesadaranku yang mulai menghilang ini. tidak bisakah dewa kematian memberikanku sedikit waktu untuk memberikan kutukan pada pamanku melalui tatapan.

.

.

.

Tempat gelap ini sangat dingin. Udaranya sesak, dan semacam ada sesuatu yang membungkusku dengan cairan lendir.

Perlahan-lahan kegelapan yang menyesakkan ini mulai hilang terbelah oleh cahaya teramam dari banyak obor. Ketika mataku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan cahaya saat ini, seorang kakek berkulit hijau dengan jangggut tipis mengangkatku tinggi.

Wow. Kakek ini benar-benar kuat bisa mengangkatku yang berat ini. bukan, sepertinya bukan kakek goblin yang kuat. Tapi aku yang terlalu lemah?

Kakek Goblin (Sebutanku untuknya) membawaku dan menurunkanku di tempat yang ramai. Bukan ramai akan orang dewasa yang mirip dengan kakek goblin. Tapi lebih seperti tempat beristirahat anak-anak yang baru lahir.

Tunggu, warna mereka hijau dan kepala mereka semua botak identik. Ada yang salah disini.

Aku perhatikan tangan mungil hijauku. Mungil? Oh, ada yang benar-benar salah disini.

Dan baru kusadari sekarang. Aku telah terlahir kembali ke dunia dalam keadaan sehat. Sebagai goblon.

 _ **To Be Continue.**_

* * *

Apa kabar reader? Kali ini Author publis cerita re-make dari sebuah fiction karangan Author terdahulu 'Kasuga Arami'. Sebenarnya ini udah di amanatin ke saya semenjak september tahun lalu. Tapi karena saya lagi ngerjain fanfict Another Dimension, jadi baru bisa saya publis sekarang.

Untuk karakter yang lain (Meliputi Dxd dan Naruto) akan muncul di lain chapter. Mungkin antara chapter 4&5.

Oke. Sampai ketemu di lain kesempatan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Re : The Greatest Monster**

Pair : Naruto x ...

Rate : M

Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, and etc.

Warning : AU, EatEverything!Naru, OOC, OC, Strong!Naru, Monster!Naru, RPGTheme, POV! Naru, Typo, Miss-Typo, and etc.

Summary :

Naruto adalah pemuda biasa dengan hobi bermain game. Tidak memiliki orang tua dan hanya hidup dengan pamannya, ia terpaksa mati karena alasan yang tidak diketahui. Mendapatkan kesempatan kedua, Naruto lahir ke dunia fantasy penuh sihir. Tapi ...

Chapter 2 : Perburuan pertamaku.

* * *

Cuaca hari ini terlihat begitu cerah, apalagi dengan hanganya sinar mentari dari ufuk barat. Tunggu, tidakkah menurut kalian itu aneh? Matahari terbit dari barat? Jika di duniaku dulu ini pasti akan di anggap sebagai tanda-tanda kiamat. Tapi mulai sekarang kalian harus membiasakanya. Karena itu adalah hal yang wajar disini.

Tidak hanya mataharinya yang aneh. Bulan di dunia ini juga tidak kalah anehnya. Jika di bumi hanya memiliki satu satelit alami yang mengitarinya, maka di dunia ada sekitar 3 buah dengan bentuk yang berbeda satu sama lain.

Tapi kesampingkan hal itu karena ada hal yang lebih mengagumkan lagi ... yakni pertumbuhan goblin, padahal aku baru lahir kemarin lusa dan sekarang sudah harus mencari makan sendiri. Mungkin karena lingkungan yang sangat berbahaya membuat para goblin diharuskan hidup mandiri dengan cepat. Keadaannya berbanding terbalik dengan para manusia yang masih bisa hidup nyaman di lingkungannya sampai beberapa tahun setelah kelahirannya.

Ck, sekarang aku benar-benar iri dengan mereka.

Tapi setidaknya ... meskipun aku sudah terlahir kembali menjadi goblin pikiranku masihlah seperti manusia. Aku tahu apa yang harus di lakukan, bagaimana melakukannya, dan konsekuensi dari tindakanku. Ini cukup membantu dalam mengambil keputusan.

Ngomong-ngomong, ini adalah hari pertama kami berburu dan semua goblin muda sudah pergi keluar goa. Aku juga sebentar lagi akan pergi setelah menyelesaikan senjataku. Ya ... aku membuat senjata sendiri dari beberapa kayu tipis yang ku satukan menjadi satu.

Konsepnya ku ambil dari shinai dalam bela diri kendo. Tapi karena ini adalah kali pertamaku membuat sesuatu seperti ini, maka bentuknya tidak sebaik apa yang kupikirkan.

Terserahlah, lagian ini hanya untuk sementara.

Oh, dan perlu diketahui. Tinggi tubuhku ini setara dengan seorang anak 10 tahun. Kecil ya? Memang.

"Sudahlah."

Rasa lapar yang sangat amat membuat kakiku melangkah maju tanpa ragu. Sebelum aku pergi, mataku tertarik pada sebuah goa yang tak jauh dari goa utama, kakek goblin menyebutnya ruang harta.

Di dalamnya terdapat berbagai harta yang para goblin dewasa kumpulkan sebagai koleksi atau pajangan. Tapi yang menarik perhatianku bukanlah benda-benda itu, melainkan para wanita yang duduk tidak berdaya disana.

Melihat kondisinya. Mata yang mati, badan yang hanya di tutupi sehelai kain, keadaan yang lemas tak berdaya, dan noda putih yang menempel di seluruh tubuh. Mereka pasti manusia yang kakek goblin sebut sebagai 'wadah', wanita-wanita yang digunakan untuk memuaskan nafsu para tetua goblin dan melahirkan anak-anak sepertiku.

Jadi, salah satu dari mereka adalah ibuku? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku depresi.

.

.

.

Petualangan baru, mungkin bagi sebagaian orang ini akan di anggap menyenangkan. Tapi dengan perut yang kelaparan? Ini benar-benar menjengkelkan.

Sudah 1 jam lamanya aku mengelilingi hutan, tapi tidak banyak yg ku temukan. Hanya pohon yang tak ubah menjadi sarang bagi serangga-serangga kecil.

Tapi setelah semua perjalananku bisa ku katakan kalau hutan ini benar-benar nyaman. Sungguh. Pepohonan rindang dengan tinggi lebih dari 10 meter. Kicauan burung yang saling mengejar satu sama lain. Udara yang sangat segar, lebih segar dari udara rumahku dulu yang terus-terusan di cemari oleh asap rokok. Belum lagi dengan cahaya matahari yang lewat melalui celah dedaunan.

Itu mengagumkan.

Terbius akan suasana hutan, aku berhenti di sebuah danau dengan air yang begitu jernih. Kakiku lalu membawa diriku mendekat dan secara naluriah kulihat pantulan diriku karena penasaran. Kepala bundar berwarna hijau dengan mata putih kosong.

"Huuft~"

Aku tidak menghela nafas karena mukaku jadi begini. Tapi karena tampangku persis sama seperti semua goblin muda. Apalagi jika kami duduk bersandingan ... mustahil bagi orang lain untuk membedakannya. Kalian mungkin tidak memahami bagaimana perasaanku, tapi ini benar-benar mengganggu, kau tahu?

 **Kresek..**

Aku mengambil jarak beberapa meter dari tempat awalku dan memperhatikan sekitar dengan waspada. Tak lama kemudian, muncul dua ekor babi hutan dengan besar menyamai seekor sapi. Tubuh mereka tambun dengan punggung di penuhi lumut, lalu ada juga satu objek yang menarik perhatianku.

Itu tanaman?

Tepat di antara lumut yang tumbuh mencuat sebuah tanaman setinggi 20 sentimeter lengkap dengan daun dan kuncup bunganya.

"Kalau di game tanamannya pasti termasuk barang langka kan?"

"Grrr..."

Tak memperdulikan keadaanku, kedua babi hutan menerjang ke arahku dengan gading yang mengarah ke depan. Aku berkelit ke samping dan memanfaatkan momen terjangan Babi hutan untuk menghantamkan batang kayuku ke tubuh salah satu dari mereka.

 **Baag!**

'Bagus.'

Pertarungan kami berlanjut hingga memakan waktu cukup lama, aku terus-terusan menghindari serangan demi serangan yang di lancarkan oleh dua babi hutan itu. Karena pola serangan mereka yang sangat sederhana (menyeruduk, menendang) aku bisa mengimbanginya tanpa masalah bahkan dengan tubuh goblinku.

Tapi sebagus apapun aku menghindari serangan yang datang, itu tak membuatku bisa menghindari tiap serangannya.

Beberapa lecet tercipta di tubuhku yang hanya di balut oleh kain cawat. Keadaan dua babi hutan itu pun tidak berbeda jauh. Tubuhnya sudah memar-memar dengan darah yang mengalir melewati kepala.

Itu hasil pukulanku tadi.

Aku saja cukup kaget dengan kemampuanku. Tidak ku sangka tubuh goblin ini punya reflek yang bagus. Padahal dulu menghindari lemparan bola saja aku tidak bisa, tapi sekarang malah bisa menghindari serudukan babi hutan.

Aneh ...

Ini akan jadi serangan terakhir. Aku ambil sebuah dahan kayu lumayan besar, panjangnya 70 cm dan terlihat kuat.

'Kalau kalian menginginkan nyawaku, maju sini.. daging cincang.'

Aku menyeringai, sesuai dengan perkiraanku. Kedua babi hutan itu terprovokasi dan menerjang ke arahku. Inilah saatnya, dengan memberikan tempo yang tinggi aku bisa melancarkan serangan kejutan yang pastinya akan sulit untuk ditangani orang yang baru pertama kali melihatnya.

 **Buaaagh!**

Kayuku tepat mengenai wajah salah satu babi, bagaikan bola yang di pukul oleh pemain bisbol, babi itu terlempar beberapa meter ke belakang dengan wajah yang membekas sebuah cekungan seukuran pemukulku.

Aku membulatkan mata dan menjatuhkan senjataku. Ku tatap kedua tanganku tidak percaya.

'Kekuatanku sebesar ini? bukannya ini sangat aneh.'

Dengan tubuh dan ras-ku yang hanyalah seekor goblin, apa mungkin pukulanku saja bisa mementalkan seekor babi puluhan kilogram!?

Sungguh. Ini benar-benar aneh. Tapi aku tidak bisa lengah. Masih ada satu babi lagi.

Babi hutan yang masih hidup tidak tinggal diam, dia yang menyadari kelengahanku langsung menerjang dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Aku mengelak dengan berguling ke samping, serangan tadi berhasil aku hindari. Tapi itu tidak membuat sang babi hutan gentar, ia kembali berlari ke arahku dengan niat membunuh.

Tangan hijauku dengan panik mencari-cari sesuatu yang kiranya bisa digunakan sebagai senjata.

 **Sreet ...**

Ini batu, apa bisa dipakai?

MASA BODOH!

Aku melemparkan batu itu sekuat tenaga. Tapi tunggu!? Dilempar juga tidak mungkin berpengaruh! Pikirkan sesuatu yang lain Naruto. Apa yang kiranya bisa menjadi pengakhir dari pertarungan ini.

!

"Benar, mungkin bisa kalau seperti itu."

Aku dengan susah payah menghindari serudukan si babi hutan. Ia sekilas melirikku dengan mata yang kelihatan marah. Tapi tidak ku pedulikan karena aku ...

 **Hap**

"Horaaaah!"

... melompat ke punggungnya dengan mulus. Babi hutan ini mengerti kalau aku menungganginya dan dengan kekuatan yang besar ia memaksaku untuk jatuh.

Tapi aku juga tidak mau kalah!

Ku remas kuat kulit beserta lumut di punggungnya agar tidak jatuh, lalu manghantamkan batu di genggamanku sekuat tenaga ke bagian belakang kepalanya.

 **Buag!**

 **Buag!**

 **Buag!**

 **Buag!**

 **Ngiiikk!**

 **Buag!**

 **Buag!**

 **Ngiiiiik!**

Tak ku pedulikan erangan penuh sakit yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tanganku terus berayun menghantamkan batu sebesar genggaman tangan tepat ke belakang kepalanya.

Darah mengucur dari tempatku memukul. Si babi terus melawan dengan tenaganya, tapi setelah pergulatan selama belasan menit lamanya aku berhasil membunuhnya dengan menghancurkan tulang belakangnya.

"Hah ... hah ... hah ..."

Itu hasil yang bagus untuk pertarungan perdanaku.

 **Kling!**

(Selamat! Naik ke level 37)

(Mendapatkan title, ' _Bulldrome Hunter_ ', menaikkan VIT sebesar 5% ketika title dipakai.)

Tunggu ... APA INI? Kenapa ada konsol yang keluar di depan wajahku. Jangan bercanda. Ini tidak mungkin kan? Jangan-jangan ...

"Menu."

 **Kling!**

[Menu Utama]

(Party)

(Friend List)

(Info Player)

(Invetory)

(Quest)

(Map)

(Skill)

Sekarang aku benar-benar ingin membenturkan kepalaku ke benda tumpul apapun. Ini benar-benar membuatku gila, aku telah mati lalu terlahir kembali di dunia penuh fantasy dan yang lebih hebat lagi, aku punya konsol seperti di game. Kira-kira apa yang lebih aneh dari pada ini?

Faktanya aku depresi, tapi juga merasa lega karna ada sesuatu yang tak asing bagiku.

Kira-kira bagaimana cara kerjanya ya. Aku sentuh konsol bertuliskan [Info Player]. Seketika itu muncul biodataku lengkap dengan foto goblinku. Namun ada yang menarik perhatianku, ada lambang sebuah tengkorak yang memakai mahkota emas tepat di sebelah namaku.

'Apa ini?' Ku klik dan sebuah keterangan muncul setelahnya.

[ **Curse Power** — Sebuah kutukan dan juga anugrah yang di berikan oleh dewa dunia atas dan iblis dunia bawah, dimana pemiliknya bisa menyerap kekuatan apapun melalui medium benda dengan cara di konsumsi. Ketika 'sesuatu' masuk ke dalam tubuh, tak peduli seberapa beracun atau berbahayanya sesuatu itu. semuanya akan di netralkan dan akan menjadi kekuatan bagi sang pemilik Curse power. _Sebuah kemampuan istimewa_. **]**

 **Bonus Skill :** 20% Exp **.**

Kemampuan istimewa? Begitu ya, ini semacam Absorbtion dan Eater. Kekuatan menyerap langka milik esper.

Cukup bagus memang, tapi sebaiknya aku tidak menggunakannya untuk hal yang tabu seperti memakan manusia ... tunggu, bangsaku sekarang adalah goblin kan? Dan tidak aneh kalau goblin memakan manusia, itu bukan hal yang tabu. Lalu apa masalahnya? Daging manusia sepertinya enak.

Aku menyeringai membayangkan tiap potongan tubuh manusia yang akan ku makan nantinya. Daging merah dengan bau darah yang kental, lalu tekstur lembut ketika dimasak dengan benar. Wow~

 **Plaaak!**

 **Plaaak!**

 **Plaaak!**

"Bangsat! Apa yang kau fikirkan, Naruto !"

Sialan. Rasa lapar ini benar-benar mempengaruhiku. Sepertinya aku memang harus makan sesuatu dan kupikir ... dua babi ini kelihatan enak.

 **Kling!**

(Mendapatkan Bulldrome Tusks – Grade : Normal)

Dua pasang taring milik Bulldrome sepertinya bisa digunakan untuk senjata. Ujungnya memang tidak terlalu lancip dan sisi sampingnya tidak tajam. Tapi kalau digunakan sebagai penggebuk sepertinya tidak masalah.

Kemudian aku memotong-motong bagian tubuh salah satu Bulldrome dan memakannya. Ini adalah eksperimenku, apakah ketika aku berubah menjadi goblin rasa mual dan jijik karena makanan mentah akan mempengaruhiku. Dan ternyata ... masih.

"Hooeek!"

Sangat buruk! Rasanya sangat buruk! Bau tidak sedap yang menyengat hidung, darah yang sangat amis, dan tekstur yang benar-benar menjijikkan. Ini adalah makanan terburuk yang pernah ku makan! Tapi kenapa ... aku masih bisa melahapnya?

Sial. Bahkan jika ini adalah makanan terburuk yang pernah masuk ke mulutku, ini tetap membuat perutku kenyang.

 **Kling!**

(Mendapatkan _Animal Instinct_ — Kemampuan yang membangkitkan insting alamiah pemilik skill. Meningkatkan konsentrasi dan kemampuan bertarung.)

Aku benar-benar bisa mendapatkan kemampuan dari apa yang ku makan. Ini benar-benar hebat. Jadi, jika aku bisa membunuh monster yang kuat dan memakan dagingnya. Maka aku akan bisa mendapatkan kemampuan dari monster itu?

Baiklah. Dengan levelku yang sekarang, seharusnya aku bisa berburu beberapa monster. Lagi pula, dari berkilo-kilogram daging Bulldrome, hanya beberapa kilo daging yang bisa kumakan dengan tingkat _kejijik`an_ sedang. Sisanya benar-benar sampah.

"Hmm ..."

Sebenarnya ada yang membuatku penasaran, tanaman yang ada di atas punggung Bulldrome itu apa? Beracun kah? Atau sejenis tanaman obat?

Entahlah. Tapi itu membuatku penasaran.

 **Nyamnyam ...**

Rasanya tidak terlalu buruk. Seperti tumbuhan pada umumnya dan ada sedikit rasa pedas.

 **Kling!**

(Mendapakan kemampuan _Poison Body —_ Sebuah racun berbahaya yang tumbuh di punggung Bulldrome. Memiliki efek yang sangat mematikan ketika dibuat sebagai ramuan atau dimakan langsung, bahkan satu helai daunnya bisa membunuh seekor wyvern. Skill ini membuat daging dan darah pemilik skill menjadi beracun.)

 **Jduak!**

Aku menepuk jidatku keras-keras. Satu helai daunnya bisa membunuh wyvern?

"Haha ... hahaha ... haha ... HAH!?" Karena rasa penasaranku, hampir saja aku mati.

Pemburuanku pun di lanjutkan, beberapa monster berlevel rendah terus menyerangku hingga sore tiba. Awalnya aku cukup kewalahan, tapi berkat kemampuan dari monster-monster yang ku makan. Aku menjadi semakin kuat dan memiliki beberapa kemampuan mengagumkan.

Seperti _Night Eye_ dari Bloody Bat, kelelawar peminum darah. Jujur, ini adalah hewan yang sangat berbahaya jika menyerang secara berkelompok.

Bayangkan saja jika kalian di serang oleh puluhan kelelawar peminum darah kelaparan dari segala sisi. Bahkan jika aku adalah seorang manusia normal, nyawaku tetap akan berada dalam bahaya. Beruntungnya aku hanya bertemu dua ekor dan keduanya dalam keadaan tertidur.

Lalu kemampuan lainnya seperti : [ _Detection Sense_ ] dari Snake Hermit, dan kemampuan menyerang dari beberapa hewan yang tak berbeda jauh dengan Snake hermit. Ada juga kemampuan istimewa yang menurutku menarik, seperti : [ _Appraisal_ ], kemampuan untuk melihat status atau pun info dari sebuah objek entah itu yang hidup maupun mati. Hal teraneh dari skill ini adalah aku mendapatkannya dari seekor monster menyerupai musang.

Tapi dengan semua monster yang ku lawan, levelku hanya bisa naik 10 level. Baru kusadari juga ternyata monster yang ku lawan pertama kali sangat terpaut jauh levelnya.

Ah, hari sudah hampir malam. Aku harus cepat kembali ke goa, berburu pada malam hari di hutan penuh monster benar-benar bukan ide bagus. Apalagi dengan tubuhku yang hanya bagai anak 10 tahun.

Kemudian aku mulai berjalan ke goa temuanku sambil membawa belasan kilo daging hewan di punggungku. Mereka adalah daging yang telah aku pilih secara ketat dari berbagai hewan yang sudah kubunuh, dengan kata lain ... ini adalah bagian-bagian yang paling enak, paling berair, dan yang tidak memiliki racun!

Lumayan lah ... bisa sebagai pelipur lara karena seharian memakan tumpukan sampah yang disebut monster.

 **Syut...**

Perasaan ini. Rasa mual yang di padukan dengan niat membunuh. Kemampuan pasif yang ku terima dari Snake Hermit [ _Detection Sense_ ] membuatku bisa merasakan kekuatan monster-monster yang ada dalam radius 200 meter. Selama beberapa jam aku telah menggunakannya, jadi tubuhku sudah terbiasa.

Namun perasaan yang sekarang kurasakan sangat berbeda. Kekuatannya berbeda dari monster yang ku lawan tadi. Sial. Bahkan kakiku tidak bisa bergerak karna tekanannya.

 **Kresk..**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Dari balik semak-semak muncul seekor monster serigala. Kali ini benar-benar monster. Wujudnya merupakan serigala dengan besar menyamai sebuah mini van, bulu-bulunya berwarna putih kebiruan bak salju, dan matanya tajam dengan pupil horizontal.

Karena penasaran, aku mengaktifkan skill _Appraisal_ padanya.

[Name : White Dire Wolf | Age : 83 Years | Level : 69]

HP : 15.340 /93.986

MP : 75/400

Aneh. HP dan MP-nya sudah terkuras lebih dari 80%, apa dia baru saja bertarung dengan monster lain? Dan setelah diperhatikan lagi, tubuhnya memang memiliki luka di beberapa tempat.

" **Grrrrrrhhhh..** " Dia menggeram tertahan sambil melihatku dengan ganas. Eh, lebih seperti dia melihar ke arah daging di punggungku.

"Tunggu dulu! Aku bukannya tidak mau memberikannya, tapi apa kau tahu kesulitan seperti apa yang ku alami hanya untuk mendapatkan mereka!?"

" **Grrrhhh!** " Sepertinya dia tidak akan mendengarkan ucapanku.

White Dire Wolf berlari menerjang ke arahku. Angin kuat seakan ikut membantunya untuk dapat bergerak lebih cepat. Tubuhku kaku, aku hampir tidak bisa merespon serangannya. Namun aku berhasil menghindari serangannya dengan berkelit ke samping. Semuanya terjadi sangat cepat dan ku sadari kalau dia sudah ada beberapa meter di belakangku.

"Bagaimana aku melakukannya?"

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue.**_

* * *

 **Author Note**

Oke. Gak mau panjang lebar. Saya cuman mau minta maaf kalau ceritanya kurang menarik. Pengambilan sudut pandang orang pertama memang sengaja dilakukan, soalnya ini masih menceritakan gimana Naruto bertahan hidup.

Mungkin ... setelah adanya interaksi dengan orang lain baru pengambilan sudut pandang akan berubah-ubah.

* * *

 **Jawaban Review**

 **Sai Akuto :** Emang inspirasinya dari sana. Jadi di fanfict ini bakalan banyak konten yang berhubungan dengan 'Re : Monster'. Tapi alurnya di jamin beda kok.

 **Purnama03 :** Si abang mah dah sibuk sama urusan dunia. Udah gak ada waktu buat mampir ke depan laptop.

 **Aansofiyan :** Amin ^_^)

 **Rance-sama :** Banyak kok komik genre isekai yang summary-nya mirip-mirip kek gitu ^_^)

 **Pxeven :** Iya, inspirasi aslinya dari Re : monster. Tapi pada perkembangannya malah nyomot konsep dari komik lain ... sebut aja Arifureta, Slime, Isekai Tensei, dll. Rasnya belum pasti ada berapa. Tapi elf, druid, drwarf, human, beastkin, dan iblis eksis di dimensi ini :3

Narutonya tetep cowok, mau dibikin kawai2 kayaknya gak cocok ^_^

 **XXX :** Ceritanya si abang Kasuga Arami saya re-make. Udah dapet izin kok ^_^

 **Fahzi Luchifer :** Sepertinya pandangan kita pada goblin sangat berbeda ya. Goblin itu termasuk monster penganggu, buat onar, bodoh, dan ngerepotin. Di cerita ini bakalan ada beberapa bagian yang menceritakan tingkah laku goblin, termasuk nge-rape cewek (dari komik2) :v

 **:** Inspirasinya emang dari sana ^_^

Trimakasih untuk yang sudah fav, fol, dan review. Semoga ke depannya kita masih bisa ketemu di chapter yang lain, bye ... ^_^

* * *

 **Profil Tokoh**

[Name : Naruto | Age : 3 Days | Level : 47]

Title : Bulldrome Hunter

Health Poin : 2.310

Mana Point : 230

Strenght : 150

Agility : 160

Intelect : 88

Vitality : 130

Skill :

Pasif : [ _Animal Instict_ ], [ _Curse Power_ ], [ _Night Eye_ ], [ _Recovery HP / MP_ ] [ _Detection Sense_ ], [ _Poison Body_ ]

Aktif : [ _Silent Move_ ], [ _Appraisal_ ]

Item : [ _Bulldrome Tusks_ ] x4, [ _Raw Meat_ ] 50 KG, [ _Hermit Snake Skin_ ] x7, [ _Briar Weasel Fur_ ] x5, [ _Bloody Bat Fur_ ] x2, [ _Bloody Bat Claw_ ] x4.


	3. Chapter 3

**Re : The Greatest Monster**

Pair : Naruto x ...

Rate : M

Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, and etc.

Warning : AU, EatEverything!Naru, OOC, OC, Strong!Naru, Monster!Naru, RPGTheme, POV! Naru, Typo, Miss-Typo, and etc.

Summary :

Benar-benar sampah. Apa sebegitu menyenangkannya membunuhku? / Tunggu ... APA INI? Kenapa ada layar status yang keluar di depan wajahku. / _Beliau adalah Overlord sebelumnya. Apapun yang di katakannya adalah perintah bagi saya. /_ Aku telah terlahir kembali ke dunia dalam keadaan sehat ... Sebagai goblin.

Chapter 3 : _Yamato Oni_

* * *

Ini kembali terjadi. Pergerakan aneh yang membuatku bisa menghindari serangan dengan sangat alamiah. Beberapa waktu lalu aku hanya berpikir kalau ini adalah kebetulan, tapi seiring dengan banyaknya frekuensi aku menggunakannya. Hal ini menjadi semakin aneh.

 **Kling!**

[ _Animal Instinct_ ] Aktif!

Wowowo ... apa ini?

Tadi aku tidak membacanya dengan telitit karena terlalu semangat mendapati fakta kalau aku akan bisa berkembang setelah memakan daging monster. Tapi kemampuan ini memang sesuatu.

( _Animal Instinct_ — Kemampuan yang membangkitkan insting alamiah pemilik skill. Meningkatkan konsentrasi dan kemampuan bertarung.)

Setelah tahu, ini membuatku menjadi lebih tenang. Baiklah, sekarang aku hanya harus fokus pada White Dire Wolf di hadapanku.

Dia (White Dire Wolf) kembali menyerangku, intimidasi kuat terus menerus ia berikan padaku. Seakan aku adalah mangsa yang sangat ingin ia koyak menjadi cabikan daging tak bernyawa. Kali ini aku tak menghindar serangannya sebagus tadi. Kakiku memang bergerak, tapi tak selincah sebelumnya. Jadi aku menggunakan Bulldrome Tusks yang ku dapat untuk bertahan.

Hasilnya tak terlalu bagus. Satu kali serangannya saja sudah membuatku terpental beberapa meter. Akibatnya tubuhku terasa sangat lemas, padahal hanya satu serangan yang ku terima. Mungkin ini efek samping karena aku terlalu memaksakan diri saat berburu. Tapi ...

Saat kesadaranku mulai menyelam ke dalam kegelapan, entah datang darimana sebuah suara berkata padaku untuk tidak menyerah.

'Jangan menyerah. Kalahkan dia. Menangkan pertarungan ini.'

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ada suara yang menyemangatiku. Tapi itu benar-benar memberikanku motivasi. Kesempatan kedua yang telah datang padaku tidak boleh di sia-siakan. Aku akan bangkit. Mencari alasan kenapa aku lahir di dunia ini, dan menjadi lebih baik dari 'aku' yang dulu.

Ku jadikan Bulldrome Tusks sebagai penahan untuk bangkit. Kemudian kulirik White Dire Wolf yang masih menatapku tajam. Tergambar jelas kalau dia sangat menginginkan daging yang kubawa. Sialan ... tubuhmu itu besar, kalau kau memang sangat ingin makan lebih baik berburu saja. Jangan merampokku.

"Baik. Jika kau sangat menginginkannya maka kau harus bertarung denganku sampai mati."

[Menu] — [Invetory]

Sebuah layar transparan muncul di hadanku. Disana tergambar beberapa item yang telah ku masukkan sebelumnya, salah satu dari mereka adalah Bulldrome Tusks dan beberapa item lainnya. Tapi tujuanku memunculkan konsol ini bukanlah untuk mengambil item, melainkan memasukkan semua daging yang ku punya ke dalamnya.

Kututup konsol transparan itu dan bersiap dengan kuda-kuda bertarung. White Dire Wolf yang tidak tahu kemana daging-daging tadi pergi langsung menggeram marah padaku. Tapi tidak sedikitpun aku mempedulikannya.

 _ **Silent Move.**_ Skill yang membuat langkahku tidak terdengar. Salah satu kemampuan dari monster mirip tupai [Briar Weasel] yang mencoba menyerangku. Detail bagaimana dia menyerangku di skip saja, yang terpenting adalah skill ini sangatlah berguna. Terutama untuk monster-monster kecil sepertiku.

Baiklah. Sekarang aku harus benar-benar fokus, lengah sedikit aku bisa mati di cakar tajam monster ini.

White Dire Wolf berlari ke arahku dengan mata yang begitu tajam. Dia melompat padaku dengan cakar-cakarnya yang membegar siap untuk menerkam. Kali ini aku berhasil menghindari serangannya dengan berguling ke samping.

Tapi aku tidak boleh diam. Jika bukan sekarang, maka kedepannya akan lebih sulit menyerang dia.

Aku dengan segera menutup jarak di antara kami. Bulldrome Tusks ku pukulkan tepat ke kaki belakangnya yang kupikir merupakan bagian tervital dari tubuh besarnya.

" **Auuuu!** "

Serigala ini mengerang karena rasa sakitnya. Ia kemudian memutar tubuhnya untuk membalas seranganku. Tapi keberuntungan memang berpihak padaku. Gerakannya menjadi lebih lambat dari sebelumnya dan dengan mudah aku bisa menghindari serangannya.

Pertarungan kami pun berlangsung sampai malam menjelang. Walau hutan mulai menggelap itu tidak menyurutkan duel di antara aku dan serigala di hadapanku. Berbekalkan [ _Night Eye_ ] aku terus memperhatikan gerakannya untuk mendapatkan kesempatan menyerang.

Dan pertarungan kami pun sampai pada titik dimana HP atau MP kami akan habis.

Aku menggenggam Bulldrome Tusks seerat mungkin, kemudian berlari sekuat tenaga menerjang White Dire Wolf. Ia pun tidak diam saja melihat kedatanganku, kaki depannya yang berisikan 5 cakar sepanjang 20 cm itu terangkat dan dengan sigap mengibaskannya padaku.

"Ugh!"

 **Jduum**

Aku sukses menghindari serangannya dengan melakukan putaran ke samping. Tapi serangan White Dire Wolf benar-benar menimbulkan suara yang mantap. Jika aku terkena mungkin saja taring bulldrome milikku akan hancur.

Tapi yang lalu biarlah berlalu, daripada memikirkan betapa mengerikannya serangan monster serigala ini, aku harus memanfaatkan momen serangannya untuk melakukan serangan balasan!

 **Duaaak!**

Bulldrome Tusks ku hantamkan tepat menuju kepala White Dire Wolf. Suara tabrakan dua benda keras terdengar ketika aku menyerangnya. Serigala itu pun sedikit sempoyongan karena seranganku, kesempatan ini tidak akan ku sia-siakan.

Dengan kepalanya yang pusing, White Dire wolf menjadi objek mudah untuk di serang. Aku kembali menghantamkan Bulldrome Tusks padanya. Satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali, empat kali, hingga tidak terhitung jumlahnya.

[ _Appraisal_ ]

[Name : White Dire Wolf | Age : 83 Years | Level : 69]

HP : 56 / 93.986

MP : 9 / 400

Mengatur nafasku yang terengah-engah, kuperhatikan HP-nya yang kini berada di ujung tanduk. "Hah ... hah ... pada akhirnya ini adalah hasilnya." Ucapku sambil mengangkat Bulldrome Tusks, siap melancarkan serangan terakhir.

"Horrraaaahhh—"

"Auu ..."

"Au ..."

"Auu ..."

Aku membeku di tempat dan tenagaku mendadak hilang. Kepalaku menoleh ke asal suara asing nan kecil itu. Dari semak-semak tempat White Dire Wolf tadi muncul kini keluar 3 ekor serigala seukuran kucing. Warna bulu mereka putih, sama seperti yang ku hadapi sedari tadi dan ketiga serigala ini berjalan dengan susah payah hingga sesekali jatuh hanya untuk mendekat ke Serigala yang nyaris kubunuh.

"Au ..."

"Au ..."

"Auu ..."

"Grrr ..."

Tiba-tiba keinginan membunuhku sirna ketika melihat 3 serigala kecil itu bergelut manja di tubuh terluka induknya. Itu pemandangan yang mengharukan sekaligus menyakitkan.

Memikirkan apa yang telah aku lakukan hanya karena ia menginginkan makanan, sebegitu serakahnya kah aku?

Dan alasan dibalik keinginanmu adalah mereka, anak-anakmu?

"Maaf."

Seperti mengerti permintaan maafku, ibu serigala menengok ke arahku. Matanya yang sejak tadi menatapku tajam kini melembut. Tidak ada kebangaan atau pun semacamnya, itu adalah sorot mata memelas seorang ibu untuk anaknya.

Aku tidak bisa menahannya.

[Menu] — [Invetory]

Ku keluarkan semua daging yang ku punya untuk diberikan pada anak serigala tersebut. Mereka (yang kelihatannya sudah lapar) langsung menerjang daging-daging beraroma sedap (bagi mereka) itu dengan lahap.

Tak ketinggalan pula kuberikan potongan yang paling besar untuk induknya. Tapi dia tidak memakannya dan justru memperhatikan anak-anaknya yang tengah memakan daging. Mungkin itu yang disebut kasih sayang seorang ibu dimana ia harus memastikan anak-anaknya sudah kenyang, baru ia bisa makan.

Tapi aku tetap memaksanya untuk makan. Tubuhnya sudah babak belur karena seranganku tadi, dan salah satu cara agar HP bisa pulih kembali adalah dengan memakan sesuatu. Sebenarnya ada cara lain lagi, tapi aku belum mencobanya ...

"Ugh! Kepalaku ..."

 **Bruukkk ...**

Kurasakan tubuhku ambruk di tanah dan untuk kesekian kalinya dalam sehari ini. Suara pemberitahuan kembali muncul dan memberikan dua opsi padaku.

( **Yes / No?** )

Aku tidak tahu pemberitahuan semacam apa yang muncul di hadapanku. Tapi jika ini adalah sebuah 'sistem' yang sejatinya berasal dari dalam diriku, maka apapun itu pasti yang terbaik untukku. Jadi aku menekan 'Yes' dan kesadaranku benar-benar hilang ketika itu pula.

.

.

.

"Naruto. Trimakasih karna telah bergabung dengan perusahaan kami, semua kerja kerasmu sangat berjasa bagi kami."

"Maaf Naruto. Apa kau bisa menyelesaikan program ini? Aku ada urusan."

"Aku sangat menyukaimu, bagaimana kalau kau dan aku pergi makan malam, lalu mampir ke hotel?"

"Dia hanya seorang Hikikomori."

"Program yang di buatnya adalah bajakan."

"Menerima penghargaan karna sebuah program palsu. Apa dia tidak malu?"

Aku tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya aku mengenal mereka di kehidupan sebelumnya. Orang-orang tak berguna yang hanya menginginkan program ciptaanku demi tujuannya sendiri. Terus menerus memanfaatkanku dan kemudian berkhianat. Benar-benar sampah.

Manusia benar-benar memuakkan, serakah, egois, dan hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Itu lah kebenaran manusia menurut pandanganku, mereka akan terus mengatakan hal manis jika ada hal yang di inginkan. Lalu ketika keinginannya tidak tercapai, hanya niatan buruk yang bisa mereka lampiaskan.

Berfikir kalau mereka bisa menguasai dan mengontrol semuanya sesuka hati. Mengesampingkan yang benar demi tujuan semu tanpa arti dalam dalih-dalih ucapan manis penjilat yang tak tahu malu.

Aku mungkin sudah menjadi salah satu di antara mereka. Tapi ...

"Bagian terbaik dari petualangan adalah menemukan hal-hal baru."

"Kau bilang sudah menyerah? Jangan bercanda! Pertarungan ini adalah awal kemenangan kita. Terus maju sampai jari tanganmu sakit, atau kalian akan ku masukkan ke mulut naga setelah semua ini selesai hahahaha!

"Kau mungkin tidak menyadari kalau kehadiranmu adalah motivasi yang lain untuk terus melangkah. Aku tidak memaksamu untuk ikut, tapi aku juga tidak mau melakukan kesenangan tanpamu. Jadi, jangan murung terus dan ikut saja, oke!?"

"Besok aku akan menikah! Kalian semua harus datang ya! Aku yang bayarin ongkosnya deh."

... teman-temanku tidak begitu. Meskipun berasal dari kalangan menengah atau bahkan kurang mampu, mereka selalu mendukungku entah itu dalam keadaan susah maupun senang.

Itu mengagumkan, kau tahu?

Padahal yang kami lakukan hanyalah mencari item dan menaklukan [ _Raid_ ]. Tapi semua kegembiraan ketika berhasil menyelesaikannya adalah kepuasan yang bahkan tak bisa di ucapkan lewat kata-kata

Hah~ itulah kenapa game RPG adalah yang terbaik.

 **Nyut..**

Keadaan kemudian berubah.

Tempat ini sangat berbeda dengan hutan tempatku berburu. Pohonnya memang sama rindangnya, tapi tidak dengan kabutnya. Disini terdapat kabut tebal yang membungkus keseluruhan hutan hingga jarak pandangku tak lebih dari 5 meter.

Mengesampingkan hal itu, aku berjalan tak tentu arah mengikuti kemana kakiku pergi. Kemudian, sampailah aku di sebuah danau besar dengan warna hitam yang kelam. Menyeramkan, warna hitam ini bukanlah karna pencemaran limbah atau sebagainya. Tapi karna danau ini benar-benar jernih. Jadi, bisa di perkirakan seberapa dalamnya danau ini.

Sejujurnya aku tidak menyukai sesuatu yang dalam. Itu mengerikan karna aku tak tahu seperti apa dasarnya.

Namun kakiku tidak mengikuti perintah.

Aku masuk ke dalam danau tanpa ragu dan mulai berenang ke bawah. Sekarang baru kusadari kalau aku ada di bentuk manusia. Lebih tepatnya tubuh manusiaku ketika berumur 23 tahun.

Danau ini benar-benar dalam, sudah beberapa jam aku berenang dan tak ada tanda-tanda akan sampai di ujung. Jangan heran jika aku bisa menyelaminya dengan begitu lama. Ini mimpiku, aku sadar akan itu dan tak mempermasalahkannya.

" _ **Datanglah kemari, aku sudah menunggumu ...**_ "

Sebuah cahaya kecil tertangkap oleh indra penglihatanku. Perlahan tapi pasti cahaya tersebut semakin jelas dan aku sadar kalau itu berasal dari sebuah bunga lotus berwarna biru terang.

Indah sekali.

" _ **Ambillah ...**_ "

Aku menoleh ke samping, disana berdiri seorang kakek dengan rambut putih terang berpakaian khas bangsawan-bangsawan eropa.

Entah sejak kapan keadaan sekitar berubah lagi. Kali ini backgroundnya langit malam yang mulai memunculkan mega kemerahan tanda fajar akan menyongsong. Aku menatap kakek tua itu curiga.

"Apa maumu?"

Dia menatap lurus ke mataku. Perasaan sedih tersirat dengan jelas disana, seakan dia telah menahan jutaan tahun penderitaan seorang diri. Tapi itu tidak ada kaitannya denganku, `kan?

" _ **Aku ingin memberikan**_ **[** _ **Core Water**_ **]** _ **padamu.**_ "

Kakek tua itu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, dari sana muncul bunga lotus berwarna biru yang sebelumnya ku lihat. Hawa panas terasa jelas di sekeliling [ _Core Water_ ], untuk beberapa saat aku sangat ingin menyentuhnya. Tapi ku urungkan ...

"Kenapa memberikannya padaku?"

" _ **Karena kau adalah penerus yang cocok.**_ "

"Hanya karena itu?"

" _ **Benar sekali. Jadi, maukah kau menerima inti air ini?**_ "

"Apa untungnya bagiku?"

" _ **Kau akan memiliki kemampuan bertarung dan penyembuhan tingkat tinggi. Bukankah itu sangat hebat, Naruto?**_ " Sebuah senyum kemenangan merekah di wajah tuanya. Aku mengenal dengan sangat apa maksud dari mimik itu.

Jika kau berpikir mengetahui namaku akan membuat dirimu berada di atas angin, maka kau salah besar.

"Tidak tertarik."

Aku kemudian berbalik menjauh, beberapa kali kakek itu memanggil-manggil namaku tetapi tidak ku pedulikan. Aku terlalu malas jika harus berurusan dengan tipe orang sepertinya.

" _ **Tunggu, tunggu dulu ... kenapa kau menolak tawaranku? Apa kau tahu betapa berharganya**_ **[** _ **Core Water**_ **]** _ **ini? untuk mendapatkannya saja, dewa akan bersujud padaku.**_ "

"Kalau begitu aku adalah orang yang tak akan bersujud padamu." Aku memperhatikan wajahnya yang merah padam menahan amarah.

Ck.

" _ **Kuberitahu kau-**_ "

"Disini kau yang membutuhkanku 'kan?"

" _ **Ka-kau!**_ "

"Kalau kau memang tak memerlukanku, maka sebaiknya kau berikan saja [Core Water] itu pada orang lain."

Aku kemudian berjalan menjauh menapaki udara hampa tanpa sedikit pun merasa panik. Entah bagaimana aku bisa berfikir sangat jernih di kondisi yang sekarang, padahal aku ini termasuk orang yang mudah emosi di duniaku sebelumnya.

Apa mungkin aku mendapatkan skill penenang?

(Aura membunuh besar diterima)

Aku berbalik penuh kewaspadaan, namun sosok kakek itu sudah ada di hadapanku. Ada yang aneh. Tubuhnya menjadi lebih besar dan kuat dari sebelumnya, bahkan ada aura berwarna biru muda yang membungkusnya.

" _ **Benar-benar tidak tahu diri, aku bahkan merendahkan diriku di depan goblin sampah sepertimu hanya untuk menawarkanmu sebuah kekuatan. Aku tak akan pernah menerima penghinaan ini.**_ "

 **Buaaagghhh.. !**

 **Kuaakkkgg..**

Aku berlutut di tanah, darah segar terus ku muntahkan tanpa bisa di bendung. Pukulanya benar-benar kuat. Tubuhku bergetar menahan sakit dan dapat ku rasakan seluruh tubuhku hancur dalam satu pukulan.

" _ **Jadi bagaimana anak muda?**_ " Tanyanya dengan sombong.

Aku mendelik ke arahnya, memberikan tatapan membunuh terkuatku berharap dia akan jatuh tertunduk di tanah dengan ekspresi tak percaya seperti di beberapa komik bacaanku. Tapi dia malah lebih merasa bangga dan memamerkan senyum sombongnya.

' _Bangkit._ '

' _Bangkit._ '

' _Hancurkan dia._ '

Mengabaikan seluruh rasa sakitku, ku jadikan kedua kakiku sebagai penyangga dan lalu berdiri. Aku tak tahu kenapa tubuhku bisa bangkit kembali, mungkin karna ego dan harga diriku yang terlampau tinggi terus-terusan menyuruhku untuk bangkit? Siapa yang peduli, saat ini aku hanya ingin menghajarnya.

" _ **Masih bisa berdiri rupanya, bagus sekali.**_ "

Dia kembali menerjang ke arahku dengan kecepatannya yang gila. Aku bahkan tak menyadarinya, ia sudah muncul di depanku.

Pukulan demi pukulan terus ia layangkan padaku. Aku kewalahan. Mataku sama sekali tidak bisa mengikuti pergerakannya, seakan kecepatannya melebihi suara.

Perutku sakit, wajahku sakit, kakiku sakit, tulang rusukku sakit, dan kepalaku sangat pusing. Aku tidak bisa berfikir dengan jernih, tapi ketenangan ini terus menerus membuatku tidak panik. Tubuhku bagai di bawa ke dalam dunia kelam tanpa akhir.

' _Ini hanya ilusi, ini hanyalah mimpi, dan di dalam sini. Kau lah bossnya._ '

Aku membuka mataku lebar-lebar. Tanganku tergenggam erat dan dalam sekali pukulan, aku berhasil mengenai kakek tua itu.

" _ **Ap-Apa—!?**_ "

[ _Appraisal_ ]

 **Kling!**

Sebuah pemberitahuan muncul di hadapanku, dari sana aku mengetahui kalau musuhku bernama _Yamato Oni_. Dari bangsa iblis dengan title _The water bearer_. Seorang pembawa inti air yang di maksud untuk di berikan kepada seseorang yang telah terpilih di jalurnya. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, Jadi tugasnya memang untuk memberikan inti air.

Dia mencoba bangun kembali tapi ketika ku gerakkan jariku ke bawah, bagai ada sebuah beban seberat puluhan ton yang membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai. Dia mengerang kesakitan, lantainya mulai retak dan aku hanya menatapnya tenang.

Ku ulurkan tanganku padanya.

" _ **Aku-Aku tidak akan mau menerima uluranmu, goblin sialan.**_ "

Aku terdiam sesaat. Setelahnya ku tancapkan sebuah pisau menembus punggungnya. Jeritan penuh rasa sakit bergema di ruangan putih ini. Tak sampai disana, aku terus-terusan menghujani tubuh kekarnya dengan belasan pisau yang entah ku dapat darimana.

" _ **Ak-Aku tak akan-**_ "

 **Jleb.**

Kali ini berbeda dari pisau lainnya. Yang ini panjangnya sekitar 30 cm dengan bentuk yang cukup keren, lalu aju lakukan **Appraisal** padanya **.**

(Dagger Ilusion – Grade bergantung pada user.)

Dagger Illusion menembus kepala dan memecahnya menjadi bagian-bagian yang lebih kecil, seperti yang ada di bayanganku. Dagger itu lalu berubah menjadi ketiadaan. Aku diam beberapa saat.

"Bahkan setelah membunuh seseorang aku tetap merasa tenang. Sepertinya mentalku juga telah ikut berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Mungkin ini akan baik-baik saja untuk sekarang."

Aura ini.

Aku memandang ke mayat Yamato yang kini sudah sangat mengenaskan. Ini kembali menegaskan kalau mentalku telah berubah. Mataku kemudian tertuju pada sebuah bunga lotus berwarna biru yang malayang di atas mayatnya. Energinya menguar besar, semacam energi kehidupan yang di padukan dengan kekuatan penghancur.

'Jangan-jangan...'

Aku mengambil jarak sejauh mungkin dari mayat Yamato. Aura berwarna biru itu masuk ke dalam tubuh tak bernyawa Yamato dan mulai menggerakkannya bagai boneka. Aku mengernyit, seperti akan ada suatu hal yang sangat ingin tak ku temui.

" _ **Meskipun kau dari bangsa goblin, harus ku akui ...**_ " Ucap Yamato dengan wajah yang mulai beregenerasi kembali. "... _**kau pantas, Naruto-sama.**_ "

Baiklah. Auranya sekarang sudah lebih tenang dari pada sebelumnya, jadi akan kubiarkan untuk saat ini.

"Sebenarnya, apa tujuanmu?" Tanyaku.

Jujur, aku bahkan tak menemukan sebuah kesimpulan dari semua tindakannya.

" _ **Tidakkah Naruto-sama sudah mengetahuinya?**_ " Dia terdiam sejenak. " _ **Aku hanyalah pembawa inti air. Keberadaanku tentu saja untuk menemukan seseorang yang pantas menggunakannya, dan pertemuan kita berdua adalah sebuah takdir yang tak terelakkan.**_ "

Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa Yamato memilihku. Tidak ada yang spesial dariku selain ingatan dari kehidupanku sebelumnya. Bahkan aku sudah menyiksanya sedimikan rupa. Tapi dia tetap ingin memberikan [Core Water] padaku.

Memangnya sekuat apa benda ini?

 **Appraisal.**

(Core Water – Sebuah inti air yang memberikan kehidupan bagi pemiliknya. Kemampuan hidupnya sangatlah luar biasa, core ini bisa menyembuhkan, meregenasi tubuh, menahan racun, dan pada level tertentu membuat penggunanya dapat menggunakan skill ' **The God Within'** _**—**_ Grade : Pantasm.)

 **The God Within** _ **—**_ Sebuah skill ultimate yang menaikkan AGI, INT, dan STR pengguna hingga mencapai 2.000%, mendapatkan perlindungan illahi yang menetralkan semua buff buruk pada pemakai, dan meningkatkan HP hingga 200%.

Sebelah alisku naik, apa keterangannya benar atau skilku yang rusak. Regenerasi dan penyembuhannya saja sudah sangat hebat. Tapi skill **The God Within** bahkan lebih gawat dari yang lainnya. Secara keseluruhan skill ini membuat HP, AGI, INT, dan STR naik sampai melewati batas wajar.

Ini bukan sesuatu yang akan kau berikan secara cuma-cuma ke orang yang baru kau temui.

Aku benar-benar curiga padanya.

"Kenapa memberikannya padaku?"

Yamato berlutut di hadapanku dengan wajah tertunduk ke bawah. " _ **Tentu saja karna ini adalah takdir-**_ "

Tak sampai dia bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya. Aku memberikan perintah jatuh dan seperti sebelumnya, dia menempel di tanah layaknya lem dengan daya rekat luar biasa. Yamato mencoba untuk menggapaiku, tapi Aku menacapkan sebuah pisau ilusi di telapak tangannya.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat merasakan rasa sakit yang menjalar ke seluruh tulangnya. Aku sengaja memberikannya rasa sakit ini, jika dia memang punya alasan di balik tindakannya. Sebaiknya di katakan saja, bila tidak. Mungkin mati adalah hal yang lebih baik dari pada apa yang akan ku lakukan.

Ku pegang kepalanya dan mengangkatnya, membuat dia menatap mataku lurus. Serta untuk memperjelas kalau aku sedang tidak main-main.

"Jawab dengan jujur, atau kau ingin merasakan"— Ku acungkan sebuah pisau tepat di depan pupilnya —"Ini di otakmu?"

Dapat kurasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat, kali ini pasti karena ketakutan. Keringat dinginnya saja sudah sebesar biji jagung. Apa aku terlalu banyak memberikan tekanan? Menyiksanya sedikit tidak akan berpengaruh banyak kan? Mengingat dia dapat beregenerasi lagi.

" _ **A-aku di di-perintahkan.**_ " Aku terus menatapnya penuh intimidasi. Menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

" _ **O-oleh pe-pemilik sebelumnya.**_ "

Kali ini aku tertarik pada sosok yang Yamato katakan. Tapi kesampingkan itu dulu, aku harus menyelesaikan introgasiku.

"Memberikannya lewat mimpi?"

Yamato mengangguk. " _ **Masterku memiliki kemampuan membaca masa depan. Beliau telah meramalkan anda akan mendapatkan core water ini.**_ "

Aku melepaskan tekananku pada Yamato. Sepertinya apa yang di katakannya cukup masuk akal sekarang. "Lalu, apa mastermu akan tetap menyetujui aku menggunakannya, meskipun aku bukan orang baik?"

Meskipun tertatih-tatih, dia sekarang mencoba untuk berlutut kembali. Aku cukup kagum dengan tindakannya. " _ **Beliau adalah Overlord sebelumnya. Apapun yang di katakannya adalah perintah bagi saya. Tak peduli itu adalah kehancuran atau kedamaian, saya akan tetap mengikuti perintah beliau.**_ "

Untuk sesaat aku terkesan padanya. Tapi itu bukan berarti aku sudah mempercayainya. Kami baru bertemu beberapa menit lalu dan sudah saling mencoba membunuh satu sama lain. Meskipun aku yang di untungkan –ini di alam mimpiku-.

"Jadi, mekipun aku menolaknya kau tetap akan memberikannya padaku?" Yamato mengangguk atas pertanyaanku.

"Baiklah."

Tanganku mengambil core water yang terbang di depan Yamato. Lalu berbalik meninggalkannya. Tak perlu mengucapkan selamat tinggal, karna sebenarnya dia adalah ... peninggalan jiwa.

Mereka adalah sosok arwah yang di berikan kekuatan oleh masternya untuk melakukan sebuah tugas, ketika tugas itu selesai. Maka jiwanya akan kembali ke akhirat menyusul tuannya.

Itu juga yang terjadi pada Yamato. Meskipun aku tidak melihatnya, perasaanku bilang kalau dia sekarang telah menghilang dari mimpiku.

.

.

.

Aku membuka mata ketika sinar matahari mulai mengusikku. Langitnya sangat biru dengan awan putih bagai kapas yang bergerak harmonis mengikuti angin. Aku lalu duduk, memegang kepalaku sejenak karna perasaan pusing yang melanda.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh. Aku berdiri dan pandanganku terasa lebih tinggi dari kemarin, apa aku telah tumbuh ... lagi? Ku perhatikan kedua tanganku. Lebih besar dari kemarin. Tunggu, ada sesuatu yang aneh disini.

Kemudian kuraba kepalaku sendiri. Ada helaian halus layaknya rambut disana. Aku benar-benar tahu wujud ini. Tapi untuk memastikannya, aku harus mencari sesuatu untuk bercermin.

Ketika melihat pantulanku dari danau. Aku sekarang benar-benar yakin. Ini adalah wujud manusiaku ketika berumur 14 tahun dengan tambahan sebuah tato berpola aneh warna merah di leher sebelah kananku.

(Selamat, Kamu telah Rank Up menjadi Hobgobin)

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue.**_

 **Author Note & Info.**

Di chapter ini saya munculin sebuah skill godlike yang akan menjadi kartu AS Naruto ke depannya, dan di chapter ini pula Naruto berevolusi menjadi Hobgoblin. Meskipun demikian, wujudnya yang sekarang sudah sama persis dengan manusia biasa, yang bedain dia mungkin hanya tatoo di leher dan warna hijau tubuhnya.

Sekarang penjelasan mengenai Grade Item. Di dunia tempat Naruto hidup item di bagi menjadi 8 class yakni Inferior, Normal, Rare, Epic, Unique, Ancient, Legendary, dan Phantasm.

 _ **Kita kan gak pernah main game RPG thor, jadi gak paham perbandingan tiap grade dalam bentuk konkritnya. Bisa kasi petunjuk?**_

Well, susah juga kalau gini. Tapi perlu di ketahui aja bahwa Grade Unique itu termasuk harta nasional.

Dari Grade ini juga terbagi menjadi dua jenis, yakni type Artifact dan type Normal.

 _ **Author, perbedaan Artifact dan nomal itu apa ya?**_

Agak susah sih jelasinnya. Tapi gini aja ... bayangin kita punya dua botol potion yang bisa nambah darah. Satu potion type normal sedangkan yang lain adalah Artifact. Keduanya punya warna, volume, bentuk, dan rasa yang sama. Tapi efek Healnya berbeda. Yang Artifact bisa meng-heal 100 HP, sedangkan yang nomal hanya 50 HP.

Dengan kata lain... meskipun keduanya identik sama, item type Artifact itu punya efek lebih besar dari yang normal.

Kemudian mengenai Level dan Rank UP. Max level disini adalah 100, setelah mencapai level max Naruto bisa melakukan Rank UP (Evolusi) ke bentuk yang lebih kuat (dan semakin menyamai manusia or monster). Tambahan, hanya monster yang bisa melakukan Rank UP.

.

.

.

 **Balasan Review.**

 **Rance-sama :** Masih rencana mas (O.O)

 **Inay-kun :** Udah ke jawab di atas. Kemungkinan besar Naruto bakalan berevolusi terus sampai jadi mirip manusia or semakin mirip monster :3

 **Lucifer-kun13 :** Untuk sekarang fokus ntuk bertahan hidup dan semakin kuat, tapi seiring waktu dia bakalan masuk ke konflik kerajaan atau bahkan antar ras. Tujuan konkritnya mungkin menikmati hidupnya?

 **Ae Hatake :** Karakter goblin dari Naruto sekai (Shinobi)? Gak ada. Tapi bakalan muncul orang-orang dari dunia Naruto (fanfict ini) dengan kemampuan cheater seperti Naruto.

 **Tamanio sama :** Baru sempet re-make seminggu lalu ... jadi belom selesai, apalagi saya bakalan ngerubah sedikit alur ceritanya ... dimana Naruto seharusnya menyerang kerajaan Elf, di ganti jadi scene lain ... ngeres? Liat aja ntar :v ... saya lebih fokus ke adventure-nya, jadi romance atau ecchi mungkin buat penghibur biar santai aja sekali-kali ya :3

 **Devil :** Kemungkinan besar iya :3

 **Bakul pindang :** itu cuman lelucon buat diri sendiri. Biar MC-nya gak kaku atau serius-serius amat :3

 **BlankCode :** Baru rencana O.O

 **ShiranuiShuichi :** Kalau di LN. MC-nya awalnya hanya seperti goblin, terus Rank up jadi hobgoblin yang mirip kek wujud dia pas umur 16 tahun (pas masih manusia), lalu jadi Ogre (tinggi 2,5 meter tanduk dua), setelah itu Apostle Lord (jadi 2 meter), kemudian menjadi Overlord (tangannya jadi 4, tanduknya 3,). Bentuk final MC di LN itu mirip sama dewa, keren banget!

 **Profil Tokoh**

[Name : Naruto | Age : 4 Days | Level : 1]

Ras : Hobgoblin – Rare Variant

Title : Bulldrome Hunter

Health Poin : 5.450

Mana Point : 3.200

Strenght : 730

Agility : 780

Intelect : 655

Vitality : 945

Skill :

Pasif : [ _Animal Instict_ ], [ _Curse Power_ ], [ _Night Eye_ ], [ _Recovery HP / MP_ ] [ _Detection Sense_ ], [ _Poison Body_ ]

Aktif : [ _Silent Move_ ], [ _Appraisal_ ]

Item : [ _Bulldrome Tusks_ ] x4, , [ _Hermit Snake Skin_ ] x7, [ _Briar Weasel Fur_ ] x5, [ _Bloody Bat Fur_ ] x2, [ _Bloody Bat Claw_ ] x4, [ _Core Water_ ] x1.

Aoi Megane-kun Log out ...


End file.
